


Learning Each Other (Got a Lot to Learn) by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Learning Each Other (Got a Lot to Learn) by Laylah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Each Other (Got a Lot to Learn) by Laylah [Podfic]

**Title** : Learning Each Other (Got a lot to learn)  
 **Author** : Laylah  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Homestuck  
 **Character** : John/Karkat  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Summary** : "Karkat," you say, because it feels amazing but you can't help yourself, "is that an octopus in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"  
"That is the stupidest pickup line in either of our universes," Karkat says, his face gray-red and his pupils huge, "and I dare you to find out."  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330763)  
**Length** 0:11:58  
Link: [ here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012083001.zip)


End file.
